regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Tennyson
Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson was a normal ten-year-old kid, until he found the Omnitrix, a powerful watch-like device that allowed him to turn into ten different aliens. Though initially immature and clumsy, he grew as a true hero. By the time he was sixteen, he had become famous in not only his hometown of Bellwood, but on Earth and beyond. Ben has also become a member of the Plumbers. Personality In Omniverse, Ben thinks himself more as a superhero than a Plumber. He often tells Rook that he is a superhero and not a cop. He's also gotten slightly more cocky but still retains his selfless and heroic nature. Apperance Ben's physical appearance has changed throughout the series from a ten-year-old to a sixteen-year-old. However, he retains some recurring characteristics. He has shaggy brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and he's quite skinny for his age, though he shows a lot of muscle definition due to being athletic. When he was 5, as revealed in a flashback of how he first met his future frenemy Mr. Baumann, Ben wore green overalls with a white shirt underneath it. White numbers saying "5 1/2" were on a black square in front of his overalls. In the original series and Omniverse flashbacks, Ben's usual clothes consisted of a black-striped, white shirt with short sleeves, military green cargo pants and black and white sneakers with black stripes. Ben wore the prototype Omnitrix on his left wrist. Ben wears a black and green shirt with the number 10 on the top left corner, dark green cargo shorts, blue boxer shorts, black low profile sneakers, and white socks. His eyes are green, and his hair is brown. He wears the Omnitrix around his left wrist. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Ben wore a black shirt, blue pants and a green jacket with white stripes and the number 10 on it, and black and white shoes. Ben wore the prototype Omnitrix in Alien Force and the Ultimatrix in Ultimate Alien on his left wrist. In Omniverse, Ben wears a new shirt which is black and has a green stripe in the middle with a 10 and green stripes on the sides of his shirt. He wears brown pants with pockets at the knees and green and white shoes. He later gains a white jacket with green stripes and a number 10. He wears the Omnitrix on his left wrist. In Bugs Bunny's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Adventure, He wears a green goggles. In Mordecai Mounds vs. Bugs Booms: Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Final Battle Featuring Power Rangers x Masked Rider x Kamen Rider x VR Troopers x Beetleborgs He wears a leather jacket, leather pants and leather shoes. Powers and Abilities Ben has been trained in hand-to-hand combat by black belt Gwen, Max, as well as various years fighting aliens, and received a basic Plumber training. He proved to be quite skilled in basic hand-to-hand combat as well armed and unarmed combat, being able to easily dodge shots from Manny's blasters and proceed to disarm him while in human form.2 Ben was able to hold his own against Pierce, and Max hinted that Ben was a highly skilled fighter, even as a human.3 Another hint of his exceptional hand-to-hand skill is when he succeeded in the Plumbers' Academy with a 95 out of a 100. He is also a crafty fighter and actually uses freestyle fighting. It's evident that Ben is smart in some respects, possessing an above average intelligence. It was even stated by Gwen that he really isn't working up to his potential at school. He also has fairly moderate grades. Physics and Chemistry are his toughest subjects, yet he still maintains a B+ average. Ben has a good memory, as he was perfectly capable of remembering and writing down the mystic rune-like symbols for entering the inter-dimensional realm of Ledgerdomain with just one glance from a distance.4 Ben is also a cross dominant, skillfully wielding tools and weapons in either hand, in human or alien form. Equipment Ben is the wielder of the Omnitrix (formerly the Ultimatrix and first Omnitrix), which gave him the power to modify his own genetic code in order to turn into various alien creatures. Traditionally, he could only transform into ten aliens at the beginning of both the original series and Alien Force, but he later gains additional forms by either unlocking them or by scanning the DNA of aliens he meets. When transforming into an alien, Ben gets all the creature's features, including its appearance, voice, all of its unique and special abilities and powers, strengths and weaknesses. Though he mostly retains his personality, there are some cases where the transformation causes a change in it, like with Rath and Jury Rigg. Though he usually uses his alien forms to fight, he can impersonate aliens as he did with Water Hazard to convince P'andor to go home, and though he was unsuccessful at convincing him, P'andor believed him to be Bivalvan. In addition to transforming into aliens, the Ultimatrix included what is referred as an "evolutionary function", that allowed Ben to evolve his alien forms in order to get upgraded versions of them, referred to as Ultimate Forms. In addition to the primary transformations and evolutionary function, the Omnitrixes and Ultimatrix can both be used for various purposes. Both have a built-in Universal Translator that allows Ben to communicate with most aliens that don't speak English. The prototype Omnitrix displayed the ability to manipulate and repair genetic damage, a function he used to cure DNAliens and save the Highbreed from extinction. Azmuth also mentioned that Ben could use the prototype Omnitrix to bring back to life any species stored on Primus. The Omnitrix also has a failsafe to help prevent Ben from dying. If Ben is in mortal danger and the Omnitrix is in recharge mode, it will automatically go into active mode. Weaknesses Whenever the Omnitrix times out, Ben is left powerless until he either dodges or switches to a new alien form. In addition to gaining the selected alien's powers and strengths, he gains its weaknesses. Additionally, at times the natural biological behavior of certain aliens can override Ben's behavior, such as Big Chill's reproductive phase or Swampfire's blossoming process. Furthermore, any illness Ben is experiencing in his human form will also affect his alien forms. Whenever Ben unlocks a new alien form, he is at a disadvantage of not knowing its abilities and weaknesses until he gains experience with using the new alien. Despite his experience in using the Omnitrixes and Ultimatrix, Ben still does not know every function of them. Due to his inquisitive nature and impatience, he has accidentally unlocked new functions such as the Master Control and the randomizer, which can at times do more harm than good. Though the current Omnitrix is designed to work only for him, Ben still has not mastered it. According to Azmuth, Ben may get the Master Control on his 18th birthday. The Omnitrix does not actually mistransform, but rather it is due to Ben hitting the Omnitrix too hard, thereby causing the time-out function to select another alien at random.5 Ben has an allergy to peanuts and has a fear of peacocks. He also has coulrophobia, the fear of clowns. Ben's left eye twitches whenever he tells a lie, but only Kevin appears to notice this. Ben appears to have a short attention span at times, and more often than not it can get him into trouble. Though he has matured substantially since receiving the original Omnitrix, he is still a teenager with much to learn and is prone to irrational impulses and recklessness. Quotes *Yeah, I think I know somebody. Meet me in the Green Hill Zone, OK? *Just what it sounds like. *Sonic? It's me, Ben 10! *Their names are Mordecai, Gumball, Rigby, ect. * thought they weren't a couple *we need to there too powerful *Looks cool. What's it about? *Hey, what's going on? *What makes you say that? *OH MY GOSH!!!!! BLEEUUUUGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *We could it find Lucy anywhere. Mike, Ike, Gary and Janice meet you at Two Peaks Mall. *Apparently... Black Widow found a dark charm and the dark charm is attached to Black Widow become Shadow Black Widow right now. ("Another Conclusion (Part 6)") *T-this boys is... Gash Jumon and Renzo Ichijo. Their the Space-Time Police Sheriff Gabans- *Wait a moment! Are you saying that Wendy, Jane, Lucy, Black Cat, Quake and Black Widow are mind control in Shadow forms? *T-Then let me. *The Space-Time Police believe someone gives a dark charm to Black Widow. But that was right. *They up to for no good at Doom's Castle. *Beats me. If that happens... we need to cure the girls in shadow form. (To Gash Jumon & Renzo Ichijo) Gash, Renzo. You've been silent all the time. What'll we do? At this rate, the universe will be in peril. *Do you really mean that? *You're also from Earth! How can you say such a thing? Yet... they risked their lives to fight and protect the Earth! But you... *We would protect it. *What was that!? *No No No No No NOOOOOO! *It's all over now. *Where did those cereals coming from? ("Dusk's Return") *Hey, what you find? *Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh! *Wait a minute. I remember now. It's Gax. ("The Gang Civil War") *(Music plays: I need a hero from footloose) Hey, guys what are you doing here? *What? What do you mean? ("Days of Present Past") *We',ll help you. Where are you? *We'll be right there, we'll get you out of here. *What will we do when we'll get there. *Don't worry. We'll get them help. *I will go knocking everywhere! *Ah no. (Gets killed by Zelok) *Okay then. So what happened? Category:Characters Category:Human Males Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Category:Code Blue (team) Category:Legends members Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member Category:Space-Time Police